A television viewer may desire to watch and/or record multiple television channels at the same time. For instance, during weekday primetime, many television programs may be broadcast simultaneously on different television channels that the television viewer desires to either watch live or store for later viewing. For many cable and satellite television distribution systems, a set-top box may be used to receive, store, and display television channels on a television (or other form of display device). Such set-top boxes may have limited capabilities to concurrently display and/or store multiple television channels at the same time.